Nightfall
by Neon and the Lost Soul
Summary: Pain was something he was used to. But not on this scale. He attempted to end it with normal pain however that ended up causing more than he bargained for.
1. Chapter 1

It was a long and very Dark night for the Village Hidden in the Leaves. They had just lost their Greatest Hero in a battle that would shake the very foundations of the village for ages to come.

A squad of four men raced to the scene where the Tailed Beast was last seen, fear and worry making their hearts race faster than ever before.

No battle they had ever witnessed before was as devastating as this. With one roar the Nine Tailed Fox blew away buildings and killed many innocents without so much as a second glance. These men watched as it trampled over brave men and women who attempted to slow it's progress to the center of the Village. They watched as one man stood in the face of death with a determined look and led the beast to a secluded section of the forest that surrounded the home he swore to protect.

He fought the beast to the death and won.

However he and his wife left behind their only child in the process.

Hiruzen Sarutobi looked on in sadness at the sight before him. Minato Namikaze, dead, holding his wife in his arms. Her right hand laid limp against her child's cheek as the blood from their wounds spilled onto the ground. Hiruzen could tell she was happy to have given birth to the child as, even in death, she was smiling at him.

A heavy weight crashed on his shoulders as he thought of the future. The boy would one day ask who his Parents were. If that day came Hiruzen hoped he would be prepared. The enemies his parents made would surely come for him when they found out.

"Weasel, Bear, gather their bodies. We can't leave them here."

"Lord Third," An ANBU member with gravity defying Grey-Silver hair stepped forward.

Hiruzen Sarutobi sighed a heavy sigh. He knew Kakashi wasn't going to handle this well. The trembling in his voice said as much. Even when wearing a mask he couldn't hide his true self. It almost made him hug the boy. But alas he couldn't do so.

"Speak." He said in a quiet tone.

"What are we to do of the child?"

The Third Hokage rubbed his temples as he tried to gather his thoughts and emotions.

"Place him in the Orphanage. While he is there we will seek out a suitable family for him to live with until he is ready to live on his own or become a Ninja."

"Hai." The unnamed ANBU Agent picked up the sleeping child and disappeared into the night.

Hiruzen stood there alone and looked to the sky. Life sometimes was unfair. Too unfair.

He fell to his knees and picked up a lone bloodied kunai. It was Minato's signature tri-pronged kunai. His vision became blurry and his arms weak.

No one would be able to stand stone faced at the sounds of the Third Hokage weeping at the loss of his successor.

"Sensei," A sniffle sounded from the silver haired ANBU member. "I never did tell you, but I looked up to you as I would my own Father."

He looked into the fire he set in his fireplace and sobbed.

He threw a bouquet of lavenders and roses into the small fireplace.

"I should have been there! I should have been protecting you both." He sobbed again and took off his mask.

"I should have been there for Rin. I should have taken Obito's place." His lone Sharingan Eye lit ablaze in the night as he threw the mask into the fire.

"I promised you I would take care of Naruto but i..." He sobbed again as he thought of the blond ball of Sunshine. "I can't bare to lose you too."

He grabbed his Kunai and plunged it into his gut as blood flowed from his eyes.

(-)

Anko Mitarashi was considered and viewed many things by the people of the Hidden Leaf. However no one dared say she abandoned her friends. So when she knocked on Kakashi Hatake's door and got no snarky answer in return she knew something was wrong.

"Kakashi?" She said cautiously. She broke the lock as silence was still her only answer.

She smelled burning lavenders and sighed. It was Minato's favorite flowers.

"I know how you feel Ka-" Her breath caught in her her throat at the sight before her.

A weeping Kakashi with a kunai embedded in his gut.

"KAKASHI!" She screamed in horror.

No no no no no! She rushed at him and began applying what little medical jutsu she knew over the wound before removing the Kunai and rushing out of the house with him in her arms.

He coughed as she kept the wound closed and his blood flowing to his heart. She wiped his tears away and carried him to the hospital, quietly singing to him all the way there.

"Everything will be ok Kakashi. Please don't leave me."


	2. Chapter 2

"What are we to do about him? At this rate letting him continue as a Ninja is asking him to end up like his Father."

"Or the Fourth."

"As if that's any better Shikaku!"

"It is. He died protecting this village. A noble man, worthy of Praise." He said with a grunt.

"Yet he died young and left behind a child with unknown risks!"

"Enough." A tired voice said, drowned out by the commotion.

"We cannot let that child go unmonitored Lord Third And you know this."

"I SAID ENOUGH!" The man shot Up and slammed his fist into the table.

Silence reigned in the court as Hiruzen Sarutobi sat down again in his chair.

"I will handle Naruto, which is the boys given Name." His glare landed on the Civilian sector of the counsel.

"I will Keep his surname as Uzumaki for the time being as Namikaze would strike fear into the heart of many. Anywhere he went there would most likely be specialized squads there lying in wait ready to strike to insure Minato had no true offspring." The counselors all silently nodded save for one.

"As for Kakashi..."

Hiruzen sighed heavily as he signaled for his Anbu to bring someone in.

"His Injuries are a lot worse than previously suspected. He did not use a normal Kunai. He used his Fathers." The uncomfortable shift by all the counsel members said it all. That was a serious issue.

His Father was known as the White Fang for a reason. His Ability with his Signature Fanged Kunai was know as far out as Kirigakure. They were made from a specialized metal that conducted Chakra allowing for them to harden and tear through bone like a hot knife through warm butter.

The doors to the room opened and in Stepped a tall White Haired man with red markings down his cheeks.

No one saw His saddened expression as he looked at the Third Hokage before looking down at his hands.

"Jiraya here will look for Tsunade. She can heal Kakashi. However he will Still be off active duty until further notice."

Jiraya nodded as he leaned on the right wall next to the doors.

"I'll bring her back and be on my way." He said with a grin.

"Meeting dismissed."

Everyone got up and gathered their items and filed out the Room two at a time however Fugaku Uchiha and Shikaku Nara stopped by Jiraya.

"He was my friend. He was the only person i met that could beat me at Shogi." Shikaku chuckled at that thought.

"Mine as well. He was going to help restore Honor to my clan. For that i truly thank him." Fugaku smiled sadly at the thought.

They both patted Jiraya's shoulder and left him there to think in peace.

No one was there to see him cry in the end.

-ψ-

Kakashi woke with a start as his brain registered the smell of disinfectants. Had it been anything else he would ask if it was heaven, however he wasn't a Ninja for no reason.

His only question now was who had found him and saved him.

"YOU DUMBASS."

Oh. That's who.

"And what the hell is up with your mask? It was really hard to take off."

His eyes shot open at the statement as he reached for his face.

"Where is it?" Was his slightly angry response.

"Relax, It's with the rest of your blood stained clothes. You coughed up a lot of blood and it got on your mask. They had to literally pry it off your face."

He grit his teeth and tried to sit up, however the pain in his gut prevented him from moving normally.

"Woah there where do you think you're going?" Anko said as she pushed firmly down on his shoulder, forcing him into the bed.

"I'm fine." He grabbed her hand lightly and pushed it off his shoulder. "I'll be fine in no time."

"No Mister." She sighed and held his hand in place as he feebly attempted to take off the medical equipment attached to his body.

"You will not."

He sighed as she stared at his face for several seconds.

"Something you want to say? Please say it now because I'm about to leave." A laugh was his only response as she sat down in the chair next to his bed.

"1. You've been taken out of active duty." She watched his hands clench the bed sheets tightly.

"2. You've been put on Suicide watch." Anko also caught his breathing rapidly increasing at the implications.

"3. You aren't allowed near anything related to kunai shuriken or weaponry of any sort" She almost felt bad as he tensed up at the fact that his only skills in life were being taken from him all at once.

"4. You will have chakra suppression seals on you at all times starting from now-." She slapped one on his left arm and one on his neck.

"5. You will also be sent in for a mental evaluation. If not deemed fit you will be removed from active duty until stated otherwise."

A lone tear rolled down his cheek as he struggled to figure out what to do without his skills being available on the field. He had no skills outside of being a Ninja, something Obito and Rin constantly drilled him about.

'Find Something to fall back on' Rin would say.

'There's always more in life than just fighting a losing battle.' Minato would say.

'Believe in yourself and you'll find a way' Obito would say.

Yet here he was, barely alive and they were all dead. Because of his fuck ups.

His jaw clenched tightly as he tried not to scream from his pain and anger.

Anko leaned forward and hugged him as the desperation began setting in his eyes.

"It'll be ok 'Kashi. I'm here for you."

Her heart clenched as he finally started crying in her warm embrace. His emotions finally became too much as he clutched her signature beige jacket tightly while weeping heavily into the night.

-ψ-


End file.
